


Moving On?

by BBCotaku



Series: Triptych stuff [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Bit of Fluff, Guilt, M/M, One Shot, Triptych, aftermath of episode, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's life was broken, and Cecil could have fixed it. </p><p>He is not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On?

**Author's Note:**

> The new episode killed me.

"Stay tuned next for a feeling in your chest that will never quite sit right with you again.  
And goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight."

Cecil just stared for a while after signing off. He stared at the wall, his eyes unmoving for five long minutes. 

"Cecil?" And intern wrapped on the door with their knuckles bring the radio host back to reality. "You okay?"

"Fine." Cecil's voice cracked. He was not fine. He was the opposite of fine, whatever that was. "I'm going home now." He swallowed hard at a lump of stress in his throat. "I need a drink." 

Cecil didn't collect his things from his desk, he didn't wave goodbye to any of the interns in case he didn't see them in the morning. He just walked. 

He fumbled with his keys at his front door, his fingers wouldn't seem to move properly. Moving with stiff, sharp movements causing his keys to tumble to ground. Chimes echoing off his doorsteps as they bounced. 

"Honey?" 

Cecil turned to see an out of breath Carlos standing a little way a way from him. He still wore his elbow-length rubber gloves and lab goggles. Fresh from the science lab by Big Richos. 

Cecil prepared to say the usual "I'm fine" when Carlos' arms wrapped around him. Holding him close. 

And the tears that he had been holding back started to fall. 

"Oh God!" Cecil hissed, his voice cracking. "I killed him! I ruined his life! It's all my fault, Strex, Desert Bluffs, everything is my fault!" 

"It's not," Carlos insisted. "You couldn't change the past." He hesitated. "This is my doing, I...I left him there to die. It's not you fault I had a choice."

"You didn't...you didn't know!"

"Neither did you." 

They stood there on the doorstep for a while, holding each other up. 

"You know what's the worst thing?" Cecil asked into Carlos' shoulder. "I don't want to forget. I know I should drink to forget, I know it's the thing I'm supposed to do..."

"But you don't want to?" Carlos asked knowingly, holding his boyfriend at arms. He still had scars around his eyes from where the wind and sand had cut his skin all those months ago. His eyes glazed with tears.

"You too?" Cecil asked.

Carlos nodded without hesitation. "I don't think this is something forgetting can fix."

"Me neither." Cecil's space crumpled again and Carlos cupped his cheek. 

"We can keep going though Cec. It'll be hard as hell but we can do it." He smiled weakly, tears running down his cheeks. 

"Together."


End file.
